Usuario Blog:DeimosTricky/Universo Creepypasta de DeimosTricky
Saludos usuarios de Wiki Creepypasta. Tengo noticias que brindar a aquellos a los que les gusta leer mis creepypastas. Principalmente son buenas, pero hay una mala noticia principal. No os preocupeis, pero aquí un resumen. Cuando terminé de ver Ant-Man, con lo que he visto las dos primeras fases del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. (Que bueno soy escogiendo títulos ¿Eh? No se nota ni na' el título del blog de donde lo he sacado) He decidido montar mi propio Universo. Esto son noticias para la gente que lea mis creepypastas. Así que ahora veremos que coño estoy diciendo. He decidido hacer "remakes", no, remake no queda bien, mejor... He decidido hacer versiones de los creepypastas que encajan mejor con mi universo, es decir, esos pequeños detalles que la gente ve "Pero Toby no lleva eso ni hace esto". Esto tendrá dos funciones. 1. Dar a entender un poco los porques de CP EBvsEM, principalmente exicarían sucesos, junto con una historia intrigante, con toques perturvadores y un poco de humor. 2. Encajar al 100% personajes, de los cuales algunos tienen personslidsdes que no todos ven iguales, esto serviría para mostrar mi versión y la que se verá. Primero diré la mala noticia: CP EBvsEM 2 queda pausado hasta que complete la "primera fase" (Ante todo se original Deimos) de el UCDT. Ahora diré que creepypastas se harán, en orden en el que las subiré (Algunas como Jeff, veré si me permiten publicarlas, o a la mala la subiré en un blog): Antes de iniciar terminaré mi ya antiguo proyecto, "Sally vs Kate the Proxy". Traduciré sus nombres, mas que nada por que me aburro, pero así os ahorrais ir al traductor. 1. The Slender Man: A Dark Entity (El Hombre Delgado: Una Entidad Oscura) 2. Ticci-Toby: The False Proxy (Ticci-Toby: El Falso Proxy) 3. Viktor Vendetta: Now Scream (Viktor Venganza: Ahora Grita) 4. Jeff the Killer: Good Night (Jeff el Asesino: Buenas Noches) 5. Sally: Play with Her (Sally: Juega con Ella) 6. Laughing Jack: The Killer Clown (Jack Riendo: El Payaso Asesino) 7. The Apothecary: The First Searcher (El Boticario: El Primer Buscador) 8. Bloody Painter: Red Art (Pintor Sangriento: Arte Rojo) 9. The Mothman: The Last Prophecy (El Hombre Polilla: La Última Profecía) 10. Carnage Charles: Madness and Revenge (Charles Carnicería: Locura y Venganza) 11. Diana Damage: Dead Fire (Diana Daño: Fuego Muerto) 12. Nina the Killer: Fanaticism vs Culpability (Nina la Asesina: Fanatismo contra Culpabilidad) 13. Nathalie Night: The Shadow of Justice (Nathalie Noche: La Sombra de la Justicia) 14. Arctic Aghata: Cold Blood (Aghata Artica: Sangre Fría) 15. After Marble Hornets: The Shadow Behind the Mask (Tras Marble Hornest: La Sombra Detrás de la Máscara) 16. Kate the Proxy: Kullman Soul (Kate la Proxy: Alma de Kullman) 17. After Marble Hornets 2 (Tras Marble Hornest 2) 18. After Marble Hornets 3 (Tras Marble Hornest 3) 19. Ben Drowned: Bullying (Ben Ahogado: Acoso) 20. Herobrine: Minecraft Monster (Herobrine: Monstruo de Minecraft) 21. Eyeless Jack: The Blind Phantom (Jack sin Ojos: El Fantasma Ciego) 22. After Marble Hornets: The End (Tras Marble Hornest: El Final) 23. Jimmy Jetpack: Cybermind (Mochila a Reacción Jimmy: Cibermente) 24. Jurassic John: Monster Reptile (Jurassic John: Monstruo Reptil) 25. Homicidal Liu: The Survivor (Liu el Homicida: El Superviviente) 26. The Rake: Can You Sleep? (El Rake: ¿Puedes Dormir?) 27. Jane the Killer: The Last Searcher (Jane la Asesina: La Última Buscadora) 28: Zalgo: The Evil God (Zalgo: El Dios del Mal) 29: Police Files (Archivos Policiales) 30: Ghostface Ent: The Mad Entity (Ente Cara de Fantasma: La Entidad Loca) 31: Police Files 2: Ghostface Massacre (Archivos Policiales 2: La Masacre de Cara Fantasma) 32: Seed Eater: Rag Face (Devorador de Semillas: Cara de Trapo) 33: Red Hood: The Real Justice (Capucha Roja: La Verdadera Justicia) 34. Murderer Molly: A Carnage (Molly Asesina: Una Carnicería) 35: Creepypastas: The Good vs The Evil (Creepypastas: El Bien vs El Mal) (Remake) Nota: Algunos títulos son provisionales. Puede que ahora no suene muy bien esto de hacer un Universo de esta forma, pero por algo se empieza, y si no, ya tengo un blog para hacer todo esto. También he de decir que otrás creepypastas que suba seran "canon" con este universo, a menos que diga lo contrario, lo cual será principalmente si hago colaboraciones (No haré que otros esten atados a mi universo). Espero que os gusten mis versiones cuando las haga, obviamente no haré una por día, pero espero subirlas lo más rápido posible. Saludos, ha escrito DeimosTricky, y os deseo buenas noches. (Bien Deimos, ante todo se original). Categoría:Entradas